Rugrats: The Doom of their Friendships
by Duo472VII
Summary: All the bad things that happen in life turns into the rugrats' world......
1. Love Fetish

Rugrats: The Beginning of the End  
  
Tommy, Phil, Lil- 13  
  
Chuckie, Kimi, Suzi- 14  
  
Angelica- 15  
  
Dil- 12  
  
Chapter One: Love Fetish Tommy, Phil, Lil and Angelica are talking on Tommy's front yard getting ready to meet Chuckie, Kimi, Suzi and Dil, who are already at the park.  
  
"Tommy, Phil, Lil I have decided to be nice to you three since you guys have passed the seventh grade," explained Angelica.  
  
"What's up with this?" Lil asked the other two.  
  
"I heard from Dil that Angelica is in love or something like that, lets go check it out," said Tommy.  
  
"I feel sorry for the mugger that she is head over heels for," whispered Phil to himself.  
  
After all the excitement they all headed towards the town park.  
  
"It's a wonderful day, I'm in love, it's wonderful," exclaimed Angelica.  
  
"Don't you guys think she's acting just a little crazy?" asked Lil.  
  
"More like insane and just plain weird," said Phil.  
  
"Come on guys, give her a break, she's happy and somewhat decent today," said Tommy.  
  
"Okay," said Phil and Lil.  
  
"You're so freaken slow," yelled Phil as they passed Angelica meeting up with Chuckie, Suzi, Dil and Kimi.  
  
"Hey," everyone said to each other.  
  
"Meet Aaron Bruns, he just moved here from the great lakes," explained Suzi.  
  
"Wow, isn't that where all the snakes are?" asked Lil.  
  
"No, Lillian, that's those deserts thingy's we learned in social studies," smirked Phil.  
  
"Oh, I knew that Philip, I was just tricking you, heh," said Lil nervously.  
  
"Hey, Aaron..," said Angelica stuttering.  
  
Aaron responded, "Hey, aren't you in one of my classes?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm in the same math class as you are in and.I also sit behind you."  
  
"Oh, yea, aren't you that witty girl that is always talking back to Mrs. Harrison?"  
  
"Uh.well, yea." "I thought that was your voice, it's cool of you because most kids are too scared to talk back."  
  
"Heh, you really think so?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's all cool in my book."  
  
"Hey, Aaron, so are you doing anything tomorrow at lets say six o'clock?" Suzi interrupted.  
  
"Well, actually yes, I'm unpacking my bags, hey, you all can come over and chill there for a while, it'd be cool."  
  
"Oh, yeah.that would be wonderful," said Angelica.  
  
"What's up with Angelica's weirdo eyes, they're all droopy," asked Lil.  
  
"I don't know, but she looks like a scared puppy that just saw a picture of Angelica's face," Phil laughed.  
  
"Hey, don't you think that was kinda harsh.," Chuckie chuckled, "But then again it is Angelica."  
  
"Hey, look over there, those are the kids they call the druggie ones," said Kimi, "You shouldn't hang out with them, and they're bad new."  
  
"Alright, thanks for the tip, Kimi," said Aaron.  
  
"Lets walk back to our houses, it's kind of getting late, besides I need to call Jordan for the latest gossip around school," Dil said.  
  
"You know Dil, my bro, he's the one with all the latest news around school, so if you want to figure something else, just ask little Dillon," explained Tommy.  
  
"Okay, sure, thanks," said Aaron.  
  
They all walked to their houses together. Angelica of course walked next to Aaron, trying to drag his arm along hers. Everyone knew she was in love with this new Aaron guy, but at least she wasn't as bossy as all the other days. When Angelica came home she went on-line for a while and chatted with her friends. She told everyone that was on that she was in love. Her best friend, Jenna, was telling her she was crazy because Angelica was too young to fall in love. Angelica was so angry she signed off line quickly without saying bye to any of her friends. Then she got on the phone and talked till one o'clock in the morning since tomorrow was Saturday. Angelica then slept with nothing in her mind but her new love Aaron Bruns. She was determined to spend the rest of her life with this new guy around the block. 


	2. The Unexpected

Chapter 2: The Unexpected  
  
It's Saturday and everyone slept well all thinking about their day with Aaron. Six o'clock and everyone arrived at Aaron Bruns' house.  
  
"What's so great about this Aaron Bruns guy anyways?" asked Phil.  
  
"Well, he's cute and nice and cool and helpful and..," explained Lil.  
  
"Oh, brother please don't tell me, I don't want to know"  
  
"Come on Philip, just because you can't handle someone as great as Aaron."  
  
Phil made his little smirk look at Lil in disgrace. While everyone else just sits in Aaron's living room drinking orange juice and eating crackers.  
  
"This isn't very fun," said Chuckie.  
  
"Well, maybe if we go and see what Aaron is doing then it won't be so boring," said Tommy.  
  
"You're right Tommy, let's go," Kimi agreed.  
  
So they all galloped along to Aaron's room with Dil going first.  
  
"Ah! Uh.lets go back to the drinking and eating, people," Dil said strangely.  
  
"Why, I'm sure Aaron would like to see us, since he has been working hard all day," said Suzi.  
  
Just when Suzi pushed open the door, there was Angelica and Aaron. There was smoke going up into the air. Angelica and Aaron were getting high, with marijuana! It has seemed like Aaron has introduced Angelica to marijuana and now she's hooked. The unexpected has happen. The gang would never think someone as nice as Aaron would go and do this, especially to Angelica.  
  
"Uh.In other words I think that idea was really good, Dil," Kimi said with a sharp voice.  
  
Everyone ran from the door into the front yard of the house. Catching there breath and wondering if what they saw was really true.  
  
"Was that..really uh.?" Chuckie asked scared.  
  
"No, it wasn't and we will go in there and see nothing happening. It will just be a normal day and everything will be fine," Tommy explained with a happy voice, "Won't it?"  
  
"Man, this is not healthy for kids our ages, we need to get Angelica out of there and we can't tell our parents or they will never trust us again!" yelled Suzi.  
  
Everyone got on their feet and headed towards the house again. Arriving at the door of Aaron's room, hoping to find that Angelica and Aaron were fine. Just when they opened the door Angelica fell on the bed.  
  
"Hey guys, come in, Angelica and I were just having some fun, wanna join?" asked Aaron.  
  
"I can't take this, catch me Philip," said Lil while fainting. Knowing Phil, he just let Lil fall, hitting her head on the hard floor.  
  
"Oh, was I supposed to catch her?" asked Phil while confused. Then he picked up Lil. "Damn, I didn't know Lillian was this heavy!"  
  
"Come on Angelica, we're going!" yelled Tommy.  
  
"No, I wanna stay and you're just my little cousin, you can't tell me what to do, I'm the one that is suppose to boss you all!" Angelica yelled with annoyance.  
  
There was no use. No one could do anything so Suzi punched Aaron in the eye. "Asshole, how can you do this and we trusted you!"  
  
They all left while Suzi pulled Angelica off the bed and carried her off. Tommy's house was near and lucky that his parents were gone to visit their grandparents for the weekend. They put Angelica on the sofa and talked softly.  
  
"This sucks, it's not my problem, I'm going to go to the park," said Phil.  
  
"But we need your help Phil," said Kimi.  
  
"By doing what?"  
  
"Go get wet towels and hot tea for Angelica."  
  
"Hell no, she's the one that got herself into this mess in the first place, she can take care of herself. I'm going, besides if you want someone to get something ask Chuckie over there."  
  
"What did.I do to you Phil?"  
  
Phil left slamming the door and with no real explanation. Everyone just waited in the house. No one spoke, no one moved; they just stared into cyber space. Then Lil woke up from her fainting.  
  
"Where did Philip go?"  
  
"He went to the park because he has no heart, or at least not for Angelica," Kimi explained.  
  
"Who really does? Wait.oh, no, did he go alone?"  
  
"Yeah, why does it matter?"  
  
"He's in some trouble! Tommy, Chuckie and I will go to the park. Suzi, Dil, and Kimi you all will stay here and take care of Angelica for the time being. We have bigger problems then this!"  
  
"Then take my cell phone just incase something happens, if it's really bad. What is it anyways?" asked Suzi.  
  
"No time to explain, we might not get to him in time..let's go!"  
  
Lil, Tommy and Chuckie left running rapidly towards the park. Only Lil knew what is really going to happen to Phil.. 


	3. The Druggie

Chapter Three: The Druggie  
  
Lil, Tommy, and Chuckie rushed to the park to see what was going on.  
  
"Lil, you check there and Chuckie you check over there, and I will look around over here," Tommy said.  
  
"Philip! Philip! Oh, no he's gone forever," Lil cried.  
  
"I'm sure he's not.gone, right Tommy?" asked Chuckie.  
  
"I don't know, what is wrong with Phil anyways Lil?"  
  
"Well, see, the last time we came here Philip got into some trouble with those guys that sale drugs and everything. He said he can beat them up and stuff. We had to go before he really started some trouble. Oh, I just hope he's fine," cried Lil with a sad look.  
  
"Hey, guys, watcha doing here? I thought you three would be with Angelica?" Philip popped out of nowhere and said in a sharp voice.  
  
"Oh, Philip you're fine! If I lost you I don't know if I can go on as an only child," Lil said almost crying.  
  
"Man, get a hold of yourself Lillian, why would I be in trouble?"  
  
"How about last time when you were with the druggies, Joe, Macine, and Cody?"  
  
"Oh, them, nah they're my buddies."  
  
"Buddies? Philip, you know how much trouble they cause?  
  
"Yup."  
  
"This is bad, really bad," Chuckie said in a scared voice.  
  
"What are you actually doing with them," Tommy interrupted.  
  
"Oh, you know the normal stuff like, hanging around.playing ball.picking on kids...and..."  
  
"Well, and????" they all said.  
  
"And selling the latest drugs."  
  
"This is bad. What are we going to do," Chuckie stuttered.  
  
"Hey, I can take care of myself!" Philip argued.  
  
"Let me think, let me think people," Tommy hesitated, "So what you are saying is that you're a drug dealer?"  
  
"If that's what you call people who sells drugs.. (Thinking).Than yes, I am a drug dealer. What's it to ya anyways?"  
  
"You know you can get arrested, right?" asked Tommy.  
  
"No, but it's okay, my buddies over there told me everything would be okay and it's perfectly illegal."  
  
"Perfectly illegal? My dad and mom were talking about it and I don't think it's anywhere near illegal, especially for kids our age," Chuckie explained.  
  
"That's it! I'm calling Suzi, Kimi, Dil and Angelica, if she's alive!" Lil yelled.  
  
Lil took the phone out of her pocket book and dialed Tommy's number. It ranged for 5 times then someone picked up.  
  
"Hello," said Kimi as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Kimi, remind me to kill Phil when we get over there, but then again I might have to strangle my lovely brother right here in the park!" Lil yelled.  
  
"Uh.hold on there Lil. What's the matter? And is Phil okay?" Kimi asked calmly.  
  
"He's okay for now, and I will explain to you when we get there," Lil said sharply then hung up on Kimi rapidly.  
  
A second after Lil hung up the phone.  
  
"Come on Philip, we're going now," Lil said in a calm voice.  
  
"Fine, but you can't tell mom or dad about this."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
They arrived at Tommy's house. They didn't even speak the whole way there either. Lil just looked all mad. Tommy looked content like always and Chuckie he was just always having a scared expression on his face. Lil ran into the house dragging Phil along, stopping right in front of Suzi.  
  
"Hey, Kimi told me how mad you sounded on the phone."  
  
"I didn't do anything..bad," said Phil.  
  
"Don't try to be funny, Philip," Lil staggered.  
  
"Just tell me what happened and I'll try to tell you what I think is the best idea," said Suzi.  
  
So, they all sat down. Phil was next to Lil and Tommy. Chuckie, next to Tommy and Kimi. Lil next to Suzi on one side, Dil next to Suzi and Angelica. While Kimi was between Chuckie and Angelica. They all sat in a circle in the living room. Lil explained everything that happened with every little detail during the conversation. After that everyone just sat there still. No one moved no one even said a word. Suzi was deep in thought. Then she had an idea.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem that bad, Phil didn't do anything like sale the drug yet, right?  
  
"Well, I don't think so," said Lil.  
  
"No, I didn't yet, I was about to when I saw you three," said Phil.  
  
"Just make sure you don't go back to them and don't sale anything either, okay Phil, or else someone will find out and spill the news to an adult," Suzi explained.  
  
"But wouldn't the best idea is to tell an adult?" Kimi suggested.  
  
"I feel so sorry for myself, I am the oldest and of course the wisest and I'm here with you stupid idiots," Angelica interrupted.  
  
"Well, then what is your suggestion, Angelica?" asked Suzi.  
  
"We should sell the stuff. We will turn rich, I mean we are all too young to get a job and this is the best way right now."  
  
"That's stupid Angelica and you're stupid, unless..," Dil said and thought.  
  
"Unless what, Dil?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Well, how much money would we get and are you guys sure it illegal?"  
  
"Dil, don't even thing about it!" yelled Tommy.  
  
"This is boring, can I go back to the park, guys?" asked Phil.  
  
"NO!" everyone screamed at once.  
  
"Alright, alright.don't have to be so freaken harsh."  
  
"Everyone is stressed out. I'll go get us some root beer and sandwiches okay," Kimi said nicely.  
  
"Thanks," everyone said.  
  
"Let's change the subject and forget about all of this, I mean if Phil doesn't go back and work for those druggies then he will be fine," explain Dil.  
  
"Here you all go, and you're welcome," said Kimi handing everyone a root beer and sandwich, "I think Dil is right, but maybe we should tell an adult?"  
  
"Well then Philip will get in trouble," Lil said.  
  
"He won't if he stops, plus didn't he say he hasn't sold anything yet?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that."  
  
"So, it's settle, we will tell an adult around the park tomorrow afternoon and Phil won't be there."  
  
"Sounds cool to me," said Phil.  
  
"Lets all go home and get some rest, everyone be there at 4 tomorrow after church and do not come Phil," Tommy insisted.  
  
So, everyone left Tommy's house that day and went back to their own. Everyone seemed content and fine when they left. Nothing to worry about.or so they thought... Phil got online for a while when he got home.  
  
PDhottie074: So, what do you want me 2 do with the drugs?  
  
HustlerFoU666: Just keep them from ur stupid "friends"  
  
HustlerFoU666: And dont let them go to the park tomorrow, we have some big  
  
customers comin  
  
PDhottie074: well, bad news they r already comin.  
  
HustlerFoU666: what?! do they come everyday  
  
PDhottie074: they are gonna tell an adult and get us busted  
  
HustlerFoU666: ok that fine jux dont let them go in2 the back alley  
  
HustlerFoU666: meet me there n da back alley k PDhottie074: k jux dont go n2 da main area where my frens r gonna b  
  
HustlerFoU666: k bi  
  
PDhottie074: bie  
  
HustlerFoU666 signed off at 11:56pm  
  
PDhottie074 signed off at 11:58pm 


	4. The Clear

Chapter Four: The Clear  
  
So it's Sunday morning and everyone is at church. I am assuming everyone slept well. Well, okay everyone slept alright. Phil had a cramp and didn't want to go to church so Lil had to drag him out of bed. Angelica rose up at the crack of dawn making pancakes for herself. Tommy woke up by the alarm clock screaming at his ears. Dil, he just slept until the last minute to get dress like always. Chuckie waited in bed till his dad told him to get up. Kimi woke up early in the morning and made eggs and sausage for everyone in the house. Suzi woke up with the alarm music on as she got up with please. Boy, lets see what is going to happen today. So far everyone seemed content at church.  
  
"Man, Phil you look kinda out of it today, why is that?" asked Kimi.  
  
"Oh, I just stayed up on the net till like twelve, it was pretty late I guess."  
  
"Twelve? That's not late, I stay up till like three in the morning, heh," said Dil.  
  
"Yeah, Dil is like that, he stays up so long just "flirting" with the girls online," Tommy told everyone.  
  
"Hey, don't tell them about my personal life."  
  
"Okay, but it's the truth people, watch out he has like ten thousand screen names, he's a mack daddy," said Tommy laughing really hard.  
  
"Ha, ha, not funny Tommy."  
  
"You know Dil; it's bad if you do that. You should not chat with random girls, for all we know they can be 42 year old guys," explain Suzie.  
  
"That's sick, uh.Dil they're not 42 year old guys, right?" asked Chuckie.  
  
"No, no, no, lets drop the subject."  
  
"You know that about one third of girls who get kidnap are internet related?" said Kimi giving her wise information.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" asked Dil.  
  
"From a magazine I'm reading."  
  
"Well, anyways, I'm not a girl."  
  
"Actually Dilly, you could be one," laughed Tommy.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Yeah, so which one of you are going to make sure Phil can't get out when we go to rat the druggies out?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Well, we were thinking it would be you, Angelica," said Tommy.  
  
"Come on guys, I don't need anybody keeping me from getting out of the house. I won't."  
  
"I'm not sure about that, remember that time when we were going to the movies and Kimi and I went to the bathroom. You said you would guard mom's unlocked car and."explained Lil when she was interrupted.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the point, you all don't trust me. What nice friends I surely have."  
  
"We are doing what we think is the best, Phil. You're like a brother to us all," said Kimi.  
  
"Well, I have to admit Phil, yeah, I do think of you as brother sometimes," said Angelica.  
  
"Actually guys, isn't Phil my brother?"  
  
"Oh, yeah.Duh!" everyone said at once.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, why do I have to stay with Phil?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Well, it's only logical, if you are the oldest and uh.the "smartest" then yeah you should. I mean Phil can be very sneaky and we need someone who is uh.up to his level," explain Kimi.  
  
"Yeah, up to his level," everyone else said.  
  
"Oh right, okay, I am the smartest and oldest, and better and." started Angelica.  
  
"Man, you all are leaving me with Angelica?" Phil asked.  
  
"Well, we have no choice, Philip, besides you'll be fine," said Lil with love for her brother.  
  
"Aright we should be going back to our houses now," said Chuckie.  
  
"Angelica, you tell your mom that you are going to stay over Lil's house for a while, while when we get home we get out of these uncomfortable clothes and go to the park," said Tommy.  
  
"Every meet at the water fountain, except for Phil and Angelica," Kimi said.  
  
About thirty minutes later in front of the water fountain.  
  
"Where's Lil?" asked Dil.  
  
"Good question.maybe they had a difficult time with Phil." said Kimi.  
  
"There she is!" Suzi pointed out.  
  
Lil spoke out of breath, "Sorry that I'm late guys."  
  
"Was it Phi?" asked Kimi.  
  
"No, actually it was Angelica, she was so like but I want to go to the park. She was explaining to me all this nonsense that was just nonsense! Until I told her that she can have whatever in the fridge she wanted. So then she stayed," explained Lil.  
  
"Oh, of course Angelica would be like that," said Suzi.  
  
"So, who's going to be the person to tell the adults?" asked Dil.  
  
Everyone looked at Tommy.  
  
"What don't look at me. Besides we need to find those druggie guys first," said Tommy.  
  
"Alright," everyone said.  
  
Everyone split up into two pairs. Tommy and Chuckie, Lil and Dil, and Suzi and Kimi. Tommy and Chuckie started searching around the front where it was very vacant, with their faces looking calm like spies. Lil and Dil checked around the left of the park, while Suzi and Kimi looked towards the right. No one looked around the back alley yet.  
  
Meanwhile at the house.  
  
"Go get me some cookies from the kitchen Phil."  
  
"You go get it yourself, you have hands and legs."  
  
"I don't want none anymore."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Whispering to herself, "Stupid kids making me stay with Phil, what is their problem?"  
  
"Hey, I heard that."  
  
"Oh well, get over it."  
  
Phil got annoyed of Angelica that he decided to go to his room.  
  
"Hey, kid, where are you going?"  
  
"Room!"  
  
"Okay, don't do anything stupid up there."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Phil got up to his room thinking about sneaking out.  
  
Phil thinking in his head, 'I am supposed to go meet Joe and the others at the back alley of the park. How am I going to do that? Or should I even go? What will happen if my friends find out? I'll be dead for sure.But I really need this money to help mom and dad. Lillian doesn't know how much mom and dad needs money at this point of time. That's the only reason I am doing this.'  
  
"Oh, hell about it! I want mom and dad to be happier. I'm sneaking out."  
  
So Phil went half way down the stairs to check what Angelica was doing. She was just watching TV, eating ice cream and lying down, being lazy. So he thought, 'If she stays like that she would be too occupy to see that I am gone and well she's stupid.' Phil took out some thick rope from the kitchen closet and connected it on his bed in his room. He dropped it down the window slowly and quietly so that Angelica wouldn't see or hear it. Before he went down he checked on Angelica one more time. She was in the same position doing the same things but just yelling at the screen. She was probably watching one of her soap operas. So, the close was clear and Phil slowly slid down the rope. When he touched the ground he left the rope there as a way to get back in. He just hoped no one sees the rope. So, his master plan worked, so far at least. He got the scooter since Lil took her bike and let Suzie take his.  
  
"Lets see if I can get there in time. Wait I better go the back road so that Lil and the others don't have a chance of seeing me. I need this money, they just won't understand. Tommy is just too rich to understand anyways. Angelica has a stick up her a*s. Suzi was too smart to know the truth. Chuckie is too scared to know the truth. Kimi, well she, I just wouldn't want her to know that me and Lil are poor now. And Lil, well she's my sister and her heart will be broken. Also what will they think of me if we don't have enough money? I can't think negative, I just hope these dealers have big customers so I can get enough money for my parents," Phil was saying all this while he was riding the scooter down the back road.  
  
Phil finally arrived at the back alley.  
  
"Is he apart of it too?" an angry voice spoke out.  
  
"Yes," a deep voice called out that sounded like Joe the drug dealer's.  
  
"No, Philip, that's Philip!" someone who sounded like Lil broke out in screams.  
  
"No, no, what's happening?" Philip cried.  
  
"Take him away with the others," the angry voice said.  
  
"Phil!" Lil ran after him.  
  
"No Lil, you can't do this," Kimi said backing Lil away from Phil's sight.  
  
"But how?...How did Phil get out?" asked Chuckie.  
  
"Of course, we shouldn't have trusted Angelica!" Dil said.  
  
"The thing we should really worry about is.Why did Phil come here when us, his friends, told him to stay away?" asked Suzi, "And what did he need so bad?"  
  
"I don't know. How are we going to tell my parents?" asked Lil.  
  
Back with Angelica.  
  
"Oh, this is so sad. You know you don't love her; you are just trying to get in her pants! Look Janice, can't you just see that?" Angelica was saying to the TV watching soaps.  
  
"RING, RING, RING"  
  
"Hello?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Deville?"  
  
"No, she is not home right now."  
  
"How about is a Mr. Deville around?"  
  
"Nope, not him either."  
  
"When they come back, tell them to go to the police station. Thanks, bye," the person hanged up.  
  
"Huh, the police station. I wonder why they would." Angelica gasped, "Oh no. Phil! Phil! Phil! He's not here!" she checked all rooms and then Phil's. She found the rope leading out of his window towards the ground. "Damn, what are the others going to think of me now? Wait there are more important things to worry about. Phil. I better go find the others.  
  
So Angelica ran out of the house and ran towards the park. What will happen next? Will Phil get out of jail? How will Lil tell her parents? And will everyone find out the real reason why Phil went back? 


End file.
